Playing hide and seek with Moirai
by delos13
Summary: The title says it all. Sometimes the characters of this story will be successful at this game, sometimes not very much. But in the beginning they have no idea what to expect so they all take their chances.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N__ – some time ago I realized that with exception of one drabble I never wrote a single story about the years Alexander and Hephaistion spent in Macedon. I don't really know how it happened because I really enjoy other authors' stories on the subject. I played with different ideas for quite a few months and now I am ready to put it on paper. _

_Obviously, it is an AU story but I followed the main milestones – years before Mieza (with a twist), Mieza (with a twist), battle of Chaeronea (with a twist), Illyrian exile (with a twist) – all right, I hope you got the picture. __ All main characters are here and those who are rarely mentioned are in as well. For some characters, that are known to exist but their names unfortunately lost to us, I have to give names of my own; for example, nobody knows what was the name of Parmenion's wife or their only daughter about whom we only know that she was married twice, each time to the prominent personage of the Macedonian public life – you encounter them in later chapters, I promise._

_I truly hope you'll enjoy this story. I plan for some 15 chapters so I am in it for a long haul. First chapter is a short one, just to whet your appetite. _

_As always, readers' comments are much appreciated and bring joy to my heart._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I trust you know what you're doing," Aretha said in a soft voice and leaned over to give her husband a soft kiss on a cheek, "but Larisa is only four years old, and the boy, you said, he just turned three? Is this engagement really necessary?"

"It will make Philip to treat me with less suspicion," Parmenion voiced his hopes loudly.

"Didn't you gain his trust already? I thought that after you submitted Illyrians two years ago, the King had no reasons to doubt your allegiance."

"By crashing Illyrians I proved to Philip my worthiness as a capable general; trust is something completely different. Who knows what Agathocles whispers in his ears?"

"But why Amyntor's son? I don't even know his wife. Wouldn't Antipater be a better choice? He has several sons and I know Aglaia, his wife. Larisa likes to play with their daughter, Phila, when we come to court at the same time."

"I am sure you can as easily make friends with Helen, Amyntor's wife. Philip may get suspicious if Antipater and I would plan to become relatives. He'll think we want to plot against him but he would never suspect Amyntor. If Philip trusts anybody, it's Amyntor."

"So, the rumors are true….." mused Aretha.

"What rumors?" asked Parmenion.

"That Amyntor was Philip's favorite eromenos until he was supplanted by younger Kleitos. Now it's Kleitos who holds King's favor, so much so that the King entrusted his son Alexander to Kleitos' sister, Lanike. Are you sure that Amyntor's son is the best match for our only daughter?"

"This is all women's talk, listen less to Olympias' and Audata's gossips and even what is more important, never repeat them to anybody… except me, of course," smiled Parmenion.

"Audata doesn't gossip, she keeps to herself and her serving women, insists on bringing up her daughter Cynane in Illyrian traditions; the child can barely walk but rides her pony with the confidence of Amazon. I would never allow my daughter to go close to a horse!"

Parmenion laughed and patted his wife's hand affectionately, "there is nothing wrong with a woman who can ride, it is a useful skill."

"For a woman – maybe, but not a young child. So, if Amyntor was never Philip's eromenos why King trusts him more than others? He doesn't even have any important position at court or with the army."

"You surely must know that Amyntor was among the hostages sent to Thebes together with Philip?"

"Yes, it is a common knowledge, my dear," smiled Aretha.

Parmenion smiled in return and looked lovingly at his wife. They were married for some ten years and had three sons and one daughter. The general knew his wife since she was a child, a daughter of his father's guest-friend. She lived in their house for long periods of time while her father traveled all over the cities around Aegean Sea; Parmenion never knew whether it was in his official capacity as negotiator between the constantly quarreling city-states, as a merchant or as a spy. He didn't return from one of his trips and Aretha remained to live in Philotas' house and was treated by Parmenion and his brothers as a sister they never had. She proved to be a very rich heiress and Philotas, Parmenion's father, who served as her guardian, arranged for her first marriage to some old friend of his.

A few years later she became a widow and came back to live in Philotas' house. Seeing her as a beautiful young woman stirred something in Parmenion's heart and his lonely loins. Always away on one mission or other, he took pleasure from the slave girls but dreamt coming home to the loving embraces of a wife. Soon after Philotas himself was wounded in one of the raids and was brought home to die. He bequeathed to his eldest son, Parmenion, to provide for Aretha who was hardly twenty years old and find her a suitable husband. Parmenion gave a promise with an easy heart already knowing that he'd like the job himself. Waiting for the appropriate time to lapse after the funeral, Parmenion and Aretha married, both quite happy with this arrangement. What could have been just a marriage of convenience, turned into quite a steamy love affair, cemented by years of previous friendship and lovely children they produced. Parmenion rarely stepped from the marriage bed, only when he was too long on the never ending campaigns but he always longingly wished to find himself back in the arms of his lovely wife.

"I guess there is no harm telling you about our daughter's future father-in-law but you may want to keep this knowledge to yourself. I know I can trust you, am I not?"

"Of course, dear husband," Aretha lovingly laughed and looked at her beloved with eager anticipation.

"When Ptolemy of Alorus sent Philip and other hostage to Thebes, he had no intentions of leaving Philip alive because he was a viable contender for the Macedonian throne that Ptolemy recently gained by having king Alexander killed. Philip was just fourteen, an annoying young man with no manners, no apparent talent for anything and flaunting disregard for any type of authority or discipline. Besides, he was rather unattractive. He was written off by Theban elite as a burdensome inconvenience. Amyntor, on the other hand, conquered everybody's hearts with his looks, charm and ready wit. Both Pelopidas and Epaminondas, the famous Theban generals and statesmen who broke Sparta's hegemony in Greece, clamored the honor of becoming his erastes but Amyntor politely declined both offers and choose Pammenes, another celebrated general, instead. Some say it was a pure coincidence, others – Amyntor already knew what he was doing. Either way, not only he learned from Pammenes that Ptolemy asked Thebans to quietly get rid of Philip but also managed to convince Pelopidas to take Philip as his eromenos and teach him everything he knew.

After Pelopidas succeeded to get through Philip's outer crude shell, he recognized the brilliant mind and wanted nothing else but to have the honor to sharp it. When some four years later Philip, Amyntor and other hostages left Thebes, Philip learned everything there was to learn from such distinguished generals as Pelopidas and Epaminondas. I don't know the details of what transpired between Philip and Amyntor in Thebes but they forged a bond that will never brake. Only Olympians might know what and how Amyntor saw in Philip at the start of their acquaintance that everybody else missed but if our King trusts anybody, it will be him."

"If he trusts him so much, why Amyntor doesn't hold any important posts in the Army or at the Court?" Aretha asked the logical question.

"Amyntor travels on King's behalf, makes alliances and I am sure spies as well. It is said he can charm sandals from Hermes' feet. I am sure this is the reason why he has only one son. Well, I meant his constant travels, not his silver tongue," Parmenion corrected himself. "I've heard that Hephaistion, his son, took after his father in his looks, our daughter will have the most beautiful husband in the whole Macedon and beyond."

"Beautiful man will have numerous concubines and will leave our daughter heart –broken, I'd rather prefer for her a loving husband."

"Well, he will be both beautiful and faithful, how about that?" smiled Parmenion.

"Impossible," Aretha shook her head.

"Then, maybe he'd catch a small pox that will leave his face with scars and ugly marks," joked the general.

"Don't say that!" Aretha chastised her husband. "Anyway, now I understand why you seek alliance with Amyntor. But what it is for him in this union?"

"Ah, my clever wife! It is right of you to ponder this question. You asked before why Amyntor doesn't have any significant post. I think if there is anything that Amyntor loves more than his family or his king, it is the idea of united and powerful Macedon. I even suspect everything he did for Philip is simply because he truly believes he is the best man to achieve that. Again, how he was able to see that when he himself was barely in his teens, I have no idea. Maybe gods whispered it in his ears. But I think it will be wrong to assume that Amyntor is not ambitious, after all he has a son to carry on his name and who knows, if he stays a little bit longer in the company of his wife, he'll have more children. Maybe we even can facilitate such an occurrence," Parmenion mischievously pocked his wife with his elbow at her side. "We can drag this engagement thing a little longer so Amyntor would enjoy the company of his wife and when they are here, we should deter them to stay at our estate for several days. And," Parmenion eyes lit delightfully at the idea, "we should behave very amorously around them so they would be tempted to follow our example and enjoy each other in private. Do you think you can behave amorously around me?"

"I sure can," laughed Aretha. "I can even suggest they leave Hephaistion in the care of Nicanor's nurse. The boys are the same age and if they are going to be brothers-in-law, they better become fast friends from this tender age. And if Hephaistion has a little sister, we can engage her to our Nicanor. It will make our alliance even stronger. What do you think?"

"I see you took quite a liking to the idea, eh?" chuckled Parmenion. "However, let's take it one step at the time and not plan marriage of the child not yet born. The gods may frown on our presumptuousness. As for Amyntor, despite all his believe in Philip, he wants to secure his own interests here, in Macedon. With his constant absences, he needs somebody he can trust at Philip's court and who can be better than the father of his son future bride?"


	2. Age of the characters

I want to apologize that in the rush of excitement to post the first chapter, I forgot to indicate the date of when it took place. I can't correct that now without losing all the comments - which I enjoy too much re-reading , so I am making this correction now, the first chapter took place in 354BC.

Now, despite this story being mostly AU, I'd like to follow the main timelines and events (that we know of); as usual inventing my own to fill the too numerous gaps. For me personally, knowing the age of the main characters is rather important. Unfortunately, many of them are not known and could be anybody's guess and approximate estimate (this tautology is on purpose….).

I don't know if it will be helpful, but I made a list for my story with approximate dates of birth for the main characters. The alphabetical list is below, it is rather long but all the people mentioned will be part of my story:

Alexander – 356 BC

Amyntas IV, nephew of King Philip – 365 BC

Amyntor, father of Hephaistion – 383 BC (his age is anybody's guess, I made him a year older that Philip, following Alexander/Hephaistion pattern)

Antigonus the One Eyed – 382 BC

Antipater – 398 BC

Aristotle – 384 BC

Arrhidaeus – 358 BC

Artabazus – 389 BC

Artaxerxes III – 425 BC

Attalus – 390 BC

Barsine, daughter of Artabazus – 363 BC

Black Kleitos – 375 BC

Cassander – 350 BC

Coenus – 360 BC

Darius III – 380 BC

Erigyius – 360 BC

Eumenes – 362 BC

Hector, son of Parmenion – 352 BC

Hephaistion – 357 BC

Krateros – 370 BC

Larisa (Parmenion's daughter) – 358 BC (this is my supposition but it fits with the ages of her brothers)

Leonnatos – 356 BC

Lysimachus – 360 BC

Mazaeus – 385 BC

Memnon of Rhodes – 380 BC

Mentor of Rhodes – 385 BC

Nearchos – 360 BC

Nicanor, son of Parmenion – 357 BC

Olympias – 375 BC

Parmenion – 400 BC

Philip II – 382 BC

Philotas – 362 BC

Ptolemy – 367 BC

Perdiccas – 357 BC

Polyperchon – 394 BC

Theophrastus (father of botany) – 371 BC


	3. Chapter 2

_349 BC - outskirts of Macedonian camp around the besieged city of Olynthus_

"So, what are you going to do after you take the city?" Amyntor asked nursing the cup between his fingers but making no effort to drink from it.

"Kill the traitors, enslave the rest and raze the city to the ground," Philip cut without a shred of hesitation.

"Rather steep punishment for the city that was founded by the son of your legendary ancestor Heracles."

"They should have remembered that when they betrayed me, harbored my enemies and decided to side with Athens, despite your best efforts," stressed the king.

"Well, I have my limits," conceded Amyntor.

"Oh, don't be shy, you did well," smiled Philip and playfully threw a plump grape at his friend.

Guessing this improvised missile trajectory moment before it hit the intended target, Amyntor extended his hand and caught the grape into his cup. The juicy ball hit the surface and sprayed Amyntor's face with drops of vine.

"You are such a child," grumbled Amyntor amicably.

Philip burst out laughing trying to draw his friend's attention to his face and conceal his clandestine movement of tearing more grapes from the bunch.

"I know all your dirty tricks," Amyntor unexpectedly lunged at Philip and snatched the truss from his hands. "You'll have to come up with something new if you want to trick me."

"Is it so?" the king looked at his friend appraisingly. "Do you think you can fool me more easily?" without waiting for an answer Philip asked.

"If I want to – yes," Amyntor nodded and took the first sip from his cup. He didn't suspect any hidden meaning behind king's question and still considered their conversation no more than a friendly chat.

"But what would be the reason for such an action?" pondered Philip philosophically. "Do you think if I accuse you of incompetence for failed negotiation with Olynthians, or even better – of conspiring with Athens."

"Why on earth would I conspire with Athens?"

"Demosthenes is your best friend…."

"Don't remind me…," hissed Amyntor, "and it was your stupid idea."

"The idea wasn't stupid," firmly said Philip, "we managed to drive a wedge into Athenian Assembly."

"As if they ever agreed on anything. Believe me, Athens doesn't need any external help in quarreling and ostracising their most valuable citizens. Take the most flaming example of Themistocles…"

"It's funny that you brought forward his example. I was thinking about the same myself."

"About the same?"

Philip nodded and said, "Come here, I need you do something for me."

"Like what?" asked Amyntor and scooted closer to where Philip sat.

"Like betraying me to Persians."

"What?!" exclaimed Amyntor and looked in bewilderment at his king.

"Listen to me," Philip whispered into General's ear, "you are the only one I can trust."

"Yes, and it is a very well-known fact. Nobody will believe our quarrel and will see through whatever clever plan you concocted."

"True, we'll have some convincing to do. But if people believed into Themistocles' betrayal, I think we can manage too."

"Nobody really knows what happened," mused Amyntor. "Themistocles didn't choose to go the Persian king on his own volition; he was ostracised, accused of plotting together with Pausanias to betray Greeks, you name it."

"Do you think you can manage the same?"

"What do you mean?" demanded Amyntor. He suddenly became apprehensive of what Philip had in store for him."

"As I said, I need you to betray me."

"Why?"

"I want you to become my spy at the Persian court. No one can do it better than you and besides, as you just pointed out, you are the only one I can really trust. I need you to learn everything there is to learn before I launch my invasion. Besides, if any of the Greek city states would come up with a brilliant idea to ask Great King's help in fighting me, either with money, mercenaries or any other means, I need to know that too. I need to know which cities of diaspora will acclaim me as a liberator from the Persian yoke and which will prefer to side with their current master."

"Don't you have Artabazus for that?"

Philip scoffed, "don't pretend to be naïve. Though I gave him shelter in Macedon in order to learn what I can, he only dreams about getting back what he thinks is rightfully his. He'll betray be without second thought, feed me false information if he thinks it will gain him the favor of the Great King. I read his and Memnon's letters to Mentor."

Amyntor shook his head, "don't you think you're falling into the trap you built yourself? How do you know those letters were not meant to be intercepted by you?"

"What would be the purpose of Artabazus making me think he betrays me?"

"Very well, you have the point. What the letters say?"

"The most recent ones advise abandoning Pharaoh Nectanebo cause and betraying him to the Great King Artaxerxes."

"For what purpose?"

"Despite a few loses, Mentor's military ability is well known. Artaxerxes may be inclined to have Mentor in the ranks of his own army instead heading the military contingents of enemy forces. If Mentor asks for the royal pardon for his brother and father-in-law, Artaxerxes may be willing to pay the price. I don't want Mentor drilling Persian troops into our way of warfare, and both Artabazus and Memnon saw too much in Macedonian court."

"So, let me get it straight, you want me to go Artaxerxes, convince him not to hire Mentor and suggest what, to have myself as his prised advisor and general?"

"No, I don't think you'll be able to do that."

"Thank you. At least you reaffirmed that we're still in the realm of reality. What exactly you want to me do?

"I pretty much already said what I want – you gaining the trust of Artaxerxes and forestalling the effort of my enemies and my current allies to do the same. I can't tell you how to do it, though. You'll have to come up with your own plan. I will tell you all that I learned from Artabazus' letters. Do you know of Mazaeus?"

"Yes, he was first satrap of Cilicia but later was given the whole Syria to govern. I think he is one of the Great King current favorites."

"Yes; according to my sources, he received marching orders to suppress the Phoenician revolt before it is too late and they combined forces with Nectanebo's revolt. The Egyptian Pharaoh may want to take this opportunity; if he does, I am sure it will be Mentor whom he'd sent to rescue his new found allies."

"You don't want Mentor to beat Persians?"

"I don't want Mentor to change sides and bring his mercenaries to Artaxerxes side. Somehow I suspect that it is what he intends to do. As I said, I need you to prevent it. Go to Mazaeus and gain his trust. He would value your advice as you would know how to beat the Greeks. With Mentor dead and you being instrumental in his downfall and crashing the combined Phoenico-Egyptian forces, Artaxerxes would gladly allow you to join him and, who knows, maybe he even assign Mentor's mercenaries to your command."

"You dream big, Philip. Any other wishes?"

"Yes. Artabazus' brothers Oxythras and Dibictus are still alive. I want them dead for delivering Pammenes into Artaxerxes' hands. I am sure you gladly take on this additional assignment."

"I surely will," confirmed Amyntor. Pammenes was highly respected Theban general and statesman and Amyntor's erastes from his days in Thebes. He saved Philip's life when Macedonian regent Ptolemy of Alorus wanted to dispose of another contender to the throne. In later years, when Philip was already king of Macedon, Thebes sent Pammenes at the head of four thousand mercenaries to help Artabazus revolt. Being envious of Pammenes success and wanting his glory and position, Mentor convinced his father-in-law that the Theban general was a traitor and Artabazus had him arrested. To punish him even further, Artabazus arranged the transfer of Pammenes into the hands of his two brothers, Oxythras and Dibictus, who formally stayed loyal to the Great King. After torturing and humiliating the Theban general, Artaxerxes had him executed.

Seeing political advantages in giving a refuge to the enemy of the Persian Kind, Philip welcomed the Artabazus to stay at his court in luxury when the satrap's own revolt was suppressed, but he never forgave him and other members of his family for Pammenes' fate. He just bid his time till the opportunity for revenge presented itself. Orchestrating Oxythras and Dibictus downfall was just the first step. Philip knew that Amyntor's feelings regarding Artabazus and his family were the same as his own.

"So, what do you think?" asked Philip after allowing Amyntor to ponder his scheme for some time.

"Risky enterprise but it may work out. I always wanted to see Babylon and Susa but I am afraid by the time you come around conquering Persian Empire, I will be too old to enjoy its pleasures. I've heard the Great King has a different concubine for each night of the year. Even you didn't manage to achieve that. Speaking of concubines, I think it's time for me to remarry. It's been almost five years since Helen died."

"I would advise you against looking for a wife in Great King's harem."

"True; besides, Macedonian women are suited my taste better. I was thinking about Cynane."

"My daughter?"

"No, she is too young, I am talking about your brother Perdiccas' widow. She is not young but still of child bearing age."

"That will make you my nephew Amyntas' step-father."

"Exactly. Only imagine where my ambitions may lead me, especially considering that your best general Parmenion is practically my relative now. The possibilities are endless."

"Go on."

"You, of course won't like it."

"Don't I trust you?"

"Had you trusted me, you'd make me the Regent of Macedon during your absence and not Antipater. And had you valued my contribution to your cause, you'd gift me with money, estates and rich presents that you don't hesitate to shower upon other members of Macedonian elite."

"Of course, no one needs to know about your stake in the gold mines of Mount Pangaion and other grants and concessions I gave you."

"No, no one needs to know," thinly smiled Amyntor. "So, basically, I saved your life in Thebes, I stood by you when you took Macedonian throne, I navigated the ever shifting undercurrents of political alliances all around Greece for you, I fought for you, I took wounds for you, and as a result I got zilch. Not a bean from your treasury, not a lucrative post, not a half-royal wife, not even some sort of recognition for all my hard working years. And to add insult to the injury, you dare to accuse me of botching negotiations with Olynthians."

"Sounds believable. Are you up to it?"

"I can manage. We have to play this grand spectacle for your Council here in a few days at the latest, for sure before you take Olynthus."

"Why?"

"It will give me time to go back to Pella, take whatever possession I can scramble within a few days, fetch Hephaistion from Parmenion's estate and take a ship; too bad you destroyed Methone, now I'll have to drag myself south to take a decent ship across the sea. In the meantime you're going to be too preoccupied with the siege of Olynthus to think about disgruntled general and, anyway, you won't think too much about my outburst at first. Only after the reports will be brought to you about my unauthorized leave of the camp, quick sweep through the Pella and leaving Macedon behind, you will give it any serious consideration. And then some other rumors will be brought to your attention that I decided to look for a more generous master on the Persian soil. You won't believe it at first, but then you'll bring the full measure of your wrath on my head. Feel free to embellish the reports with any necessary details. I want it sound utterly believable and loud enough to be heard at Artaxerxes' court."

"I am afraid I asked too much of you. I'll have to destroy your reputation completely."

"I am fine with it as long as it serves the purpose. I have no doubt that in due time my good name will be restored. And if it is too late for me, then you'll do it for my son."

"Speaking of which, are you sure it is a good idea to take him with you?"

"I have no choice. Think about it, if I'm going to betray you, how can I leave Hephaistion in Pella?"

"He is betrothed to Parmenion's daughter."

"Right, and how long do you think it will take Parmenion to break the engagement? It will be right thing to do from his standpoint and you won't be able to advise him otherwise."

"You put a lot of trust in me," said Philip looking firmly into Amyntor's eyes.

"Are you saying it is misplaced?"

"No!" vehemently denied Philip. "I am not known for keeping my word especially when it is beneficial to break it but not in your case. "

"Well, then the matter is settled. We'll keep in touch through usual intermediaries. I think we shouldn't see each other in private any more. Let's everybody assume afterwards that this private meeting was the first step in our later fall out. I asked you for Cynane's hand, you weren't too thrilled but you promised to think about it. I will pester you for a few days and then confront you before the Council meeting. Make it look believable," finished Amyntor and stood up.

"Then, I guess it is a good bye for a long time," Philip also stood up and, slightly leaning forward, embraced his friend and touched Amyntor's forehead with his own. "Keep safe," he whispered and brushed Amyntor's lips with his own, just as Amyntor himself used to do years ago in Thebes when he needed to support and comfort his future king.

Ooooooooooooooo

…._at the same time in Pella….._

As much as Alexander was thrilled to leave women's quarters at the age of seven and start preparing himself to the life of a warrior, he admitted to himself that the ordeal wasn't easy. Sometimes he was able to live through Leonidas' training only by the sheer power of his will. Leonidas, some distant relative of Olympias, was very proud of his name that made everybody immediately think about the famous Spartan king. Through all his live he adhered to the rough life style of Spartan upbringing though himself he never visited this city. All his knowledge was gained through talking to other people, some of them warriors as himself, others - the passing merchants and other travellers. He came up with harsh drilling technique through which he put himself and his students back in Epirus. His results were quite impressive and Epirus' kings and other military leaders from nearby area often employed his services and were quite happy with results.

As usual, Olympia wanted what was best for her son and insisted on summoning Leonidas from Epirus. It happened to be one of those rare occasions when Philip concurred with his wife's opinion. What neither Olympia nor Phillip realized was that Leonidas never trained anybody so young. His harsh techniques were developed to toughen young men whose bodies were well developed and at least somewhat used to physical exercises. For the slim built though healthy Alexander the unstoppable training, meagre nourishment and decreased amount of sleep was almost unbearable burden. Alexander didn't realize it; he would never think of complaining, he didn't want to appear weak. Besides, he didn't have anybody to complain to or even talk. His mother, his sisters, his nurse Lanike were out of question for such conversation, he didn't see his father for a long time. Antipater, the Regent, would come from time to time to visit him in his quarters, but mostly Alexander would either not be there or be dead asleep from the exhaustion. Nor he had any friends to hang around, even on those rare occasions when he had some time and enough strength.

The Regent himself had a few daughters and only one son, Cassander, who was still such a small baby that he couldn't walk yet. There were two goodwill young hostages, or guests, who were given to Antipater's care, Perdiccas and Leonnatos. They were both Alexander's age but the young prince saw them only a few times and though it seemed that they formed a brotherly bond out of necessity between themselves, they were weary of the young prince and didn't welcome him in their circle. The other boy his own age was Nicanor, son of the general Parmenion but he usually was seen together with his older brother Philotas whom Alexander couldn't stand for his arrogant attitude towards everybody. Philotas had his own circle of acquaintances; some of them behaved nicely towards Alexander – Coenus son of Macedonian noble Polemocrates, Nearchos son of Androtimus, Krateros, son of Alexander from Orestis and Ptolemy, son of Lagos. Other friends of Philotas choose to either ignore Alexander or paid him so little respect that it looked as if Philotas was a crown prince and Alexander just his poor relative.

Alexander convinced himself that it didn't matter that he had nobody to play and talk with. In any case, he didn't have any time for those leisure indulgencies. When he had a free time and enough strength, he would steal away from his place to the stables where he could watch horses. The young prince was fascinated with the animals and on rare occasions was allowed to ride one, mostly when his father was around. Since Leonidas became his teacher, he didn't have a single chance to do so. The Epirote was fixated on Spartan education and Spartans didn't have any affection for cavalry.

"But I have to find means to learn to ride a horse and take it into battles," stubbornly thought Alexander unconsciously shivering in the pile of hay in his favorite corner of the royal stables where he took refuge to clear his mind. He absent mindedly chewed on the few straws while admiring the nice grey pony he never saw before. He was about to leave his refuge and pet the animal when he heard somebody's approaching steps and, moments later, he saw a boy rushing towards the pony and hugging her neck. The pony neighed happily and succumbed to the familiar hands petting her and whispering secret words. Alexander wistfully watched this happy interaction trying to remain silent in order not to spook this idyllic scene. Wishing that it was him having such a nice animal to own, Alexander heavily sighed and involuntary inhaled a few straws of hay. Not able to suppress the natural reaction of his body, he started to cough trying to expel dry straws. When he finally was able to do so, he realized that his hiding place was discovered and a young boy, probably his own age or a little older, was looking at him in surprise.

"Are you alright?" pony's owner asked Alexander with concern.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you," said Alexander politely and realizing there was no more sense to hide, stood up from the floor and gave the boy an appraising look. The prince estimated with appreciation the fine material of the boy's clothing and sandals, the expensive clasp that was holding his cloak together, the richly decorated leather pouch where Alexander could discern the shape of several apples. The youngster submitted to the scrutiny without much complain and Alexander could tell that he was appraised in return. "He would think I am a slave hiding from his master," grimly thought the prince, "he is dressed in the fine clothing but I never saw him before, he is probably a son of some rich visiting dignitary."

"Are you hiding here from somebody?" the boy continued to question Alexander.

"No, I am not hiding," denied Alexander, "just resting."

"It's not a good place to rest, somebody may find you here and you will be severely punished."

"How do you know that I don't belong here?" asked Alexander in a rather princely tone.

"You obviously don't own any of the horses here and you're too skinny and feeble to be stables hands."

"I am not feeble!" angrily objected Alexander.

"Well, maybe your looks are deceptive but….are you hungry?" asked the boy and, fishing two apples from his pouch, offered them to Alexander.

"I am not your horse!" Alexander was not about to accept alms from the obviously well fed stranger.

"I wasn't suggesting that," the boy's brows flew up in surprise. "I didn't mean to make you upset, only to help."

"And why would you want to help me?"

"I don't know. It looks like you can use somebody's help. Are you an orphan?"

"No!"

"That's good. So, you have somebody to love you. Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"Yes; why do you ask me all those questions?" with suspicion asked Alexander.

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

"Yes," more peacefully said Alexander not knowing that he was falling into a well laid trap.

The boy smiled and it made his quite attractive face even more radiant.

"Well, if you accept and eat these two apples, I will tell you," he said mischievously.

"I first thought you were the son of Apollo but now I suspect it was Hermes who fathered you," after the initial shock Alexander was able to collect his wits and come up with a suitably clever answer. "All right, I will have your apples but I have nothing to give in return."

"I didn't expect anything in return," said the boy passing the apples. "By the way, my name is Hephaistion; I am son of general Amyntor. And who are you?"

Suddenly, Alexander was reluctant to divulge his true identity, instead he asked, "I never saw you here, or you pony. Where do you live?"

"After my mother died a few years ago, I mostly travel with my father. He is always away on business, but for the past few months I live at general Parmenion's estate."

"With Philotas and Nicanor?" asked Alexander in surprise.

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Somewhat," vaguely responded Alexander. "Why do you live there?"

"Larisa, Parmenion's daughter, is betrothed to me."

"At such young age?"

"Yes, I know it is quite unusual but our parents agreed on that some years ago, when my mother was still alive. Now it proved to be a handy arrangement, my father does some dangerous stuff for the king and can take me with him only on rare occasions. How do you know Philotas and Nicanor?"

"Oh, Philotas is such a peacock that he makes sure that everybody knows him."

Hephaistion merrily laughed, "This is so true! But Nicanor is nice."

"Maybe," Alexander shrugged his shoulders, "but I don't know him that well. Are you staying in Pella for a long time?"

"No. We're returning tomorrow morning to Parmenion's estate. I am looking forward to it."

"Why did you want to return? Do you miss your bride?" Alexander joked.

"No, of course not. She is a nice girl if only too much obsessed with me, always wants to be in my company, do everything I do. She even managed to persuade her mother to let her learn riding a pony. Aretha, her mother, was so much against it in the beginning but then she succumbed, she even managed to buy her a sister of my pony," Hephaistion chuckled. "Well, I wanted to return because I like my studies, it is very interesting. Though I wish one day to be a general, just like my father, I also want to be a learned one. Not that my father is not educated, no, he is very, very clever but…. I am sorry, I got carried away. Are you going to finish your second apple? I wish I had something else to give you."

"Why?" Alexander asked; he still felt suspicious of his new acquaintance but he enjoyed the conversation.

"I don't know," Hephaistion knitted his brows. "I always wanted a younger brother, somebody like you."

"Like me? What do you mean, like me?"

"Somebody curious and adventurous, not a bore. Nicanor is nice but such a bore and Philotas is simply intolerable. You still didn't tell me your name."

"Alexander."

"Ah, just like a prince. I never met him, though."

"Do you think he is also a bore?"

"I said I never met him, so how can I know? Where do you live?"

"Why?"

"Next time I am in Pella, I am going to kidnap you in the middle of the night and we'll go together on some crazy adventure. What do you say?"

Alexander smiled, "I am not a maiden in distress to be kidnapped."

"No?" Hephaistion teased, watching for reaction.

"No," Alexander's lips formed a mischievous smile, "you, on the other hand, are so beautiful that can be easily mistaken for Ganymede. Aren't you afraid that Zeus will send his eagle to abduct you?"

"Ah, you are good with words. Any chance you know how to read and write?"

"Why?"

"My father promised he'd come back soon and we can go live in our estate. I will have my own tutors and such. Maybe I can ask my father to bring you with me. We can study together."

"Do you think I am a slave?"

"No, of course not! I didn't mean anything like that. My father is very important man, rich too. You can be…. like my page."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're almost the same age. And I am not for sale!"

"I didn't mean that. Why are you so defensive? I see you're beaten often," Hephaistion nodded to a few quite obvious marks on Alexander's body, "you're starving and your clothing is so bare-threaded it's almost see-through. Surely your parents don't have enough means to take a proper care of you."

Alexander tried to object but Hephaistion raised his hand asking to be listened to. "I don't mean any offence by that. I thought we could be good pals."

"And you figured that out by having a short conversation with me in the stables?"

"Well, you think you're smart," Hephaistion rose to the challenge, "I am smart too. Deal?"

Alexander looked appraisingly at Hephaistion calculating whether he should tell his new friend who he really was. He had to admit he liked his company and though of course he couldn't go to live on his father's estate, maybe they could be allowed to visit each other from time to time.

"Hephaistion! Hephaistion!" the steadily increasing in volume angry voice suddenly broke the silence. "Where are you?"

"Damn! It's Metron, my caretaker. I have to go. Where can I find you next time, quickly!"

"I'll find you," Alexander whispered urgently and dove back into the hay stacks.

"How long does it take to fetch a pony?" the prince heard an irritated voice from his hiding place.

"What's the rush, Metron?" Alexander heard Hephaistion's voice almost unrecognizable in its haughtiness.

"Hmm, so, you can be an arrogant prick too," mused Alexander but smiled despite the unpleasant thought. He was about to relax when suddenly something struck in just a few paces from where the prince was hiding. The prince froze but nothing followed, only the sound of hoofs and feet hitting the ground.

Waiting enough time to make sure that Hephaistion and his caretaker left, Alexander picked from his refuge and then cautiously left his hiding place. He waited in silence for a few more moments making sure that he was indeed alone, and then started to rake with his hands through the place where the unknown object was discarded by Hephaistion. To his utmost surprise he discovered a big red apple bidding invitingly to be picked up and devoured.

"You are so clever," whispered Alexander realizing that his new friend couldn't just leave an apple on the floor, this Metron would surely question such behaviour, but throwing an apple in a fake fit of tantrum was a perfect excuse for a final gift. "I hope we'll meet again," sighed Alexander and plunged his teeth into the tempting fruit.

Oooooooooooooo

First sexual encounter ended for Philotas in complete disaster. He just turned thirteen and scoffed at the gentile celebrations and too childish presents that his mother gave him. Resentful that his father thought the event not important enough to excuse himself from campaigning and come home , he sulked through the party and left it earlier to fume in his own room. Later that night, he crept through the corridors and cornered some young slave girl who was too afraid to call for help and at the same time had no idea how to release Philotas' sexual urge. In the end, Philotas' was even more frustrated and had to take matters in his own hands in order to achieve some sort of release. He beat the girl so badly that when he left her on the floor, she wasn't moving.

Philotas never learned whether his mother discovered the incident or not but a few weeks later he was pleasantly surprised when two young officers, Krateros and Ptolemy, showed up at their estate and suggested to take Philotas on the trip to Pella. By the quickness with which his mother agreed to their proposition, Philotas suspected it was all prearranged. Philotas spent almost a month in Pella with his chaperons. During the day, Philotas trained with young pages of his age and in the evenings Krateros and Ptolemy introduced him to the vices of whore houses. By the end of the month, Philotas came back cocky sure of himself, with absolutely no doubt in his mind that he was destined to become the greatest general and seducer his country ever knew.

"You will see Larisa tomorrow morning, it can wait a few hours," insisted Aretha watching Philotas to devour the remnants of the cold dinner that was brought to the dining hall. It was late at night when Philotas returned from Pella in the company of Ptolemy and few soldiers that accompanied them from Pella for safety reasons. Ptolemy went right away to sleep explaining that he has to start his return back to Pella at sunrise but Philotas, with his newly developed confidence, needed some outlet to show off who was the master of the house now. He woke up a lot of people demanding attention to his persona and only his mother pleading made him stop to make even more noise.

"I didn't see my sister for almost a month," grumbled Philotas.

"I know how dearly you love her," Aretha smartly pointed out. "But you don't want to startle her in the middle of the night. Go have some sleep, relax. I sent a nice girl to your bed, you'll like her," Aretha conspiratorially winked at her son.

"Fine, but I want some wine first."

"Why do you need wine, you're tired, you better go and have some rest," Aretha tried to reason.

"Don't tell me what to do, I am an adult now!" shouted Philotas. He liked his mother but decided it was would be a sign of weakness to listen to his mother's advice.

"Very well," Aretha was a wise person and knew any further argument will only fuel her son's temper, "I'll order more wine to be brought in but I myself is tired and wish to retire. We'll see each other in the morning. Have a good night, my son."

Philotas wished his mother a good night in return and even stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek. He finished eating and drank wine but found it too much diluted to his newly acquired taste. He thought demanding another cup but then changed his mind. There were other ways of showing who was now in charge. He took the corridor that led to his rooms but then changed the direction and using the servants' quarters and rarely used passages found his way to his sister room.

Larisa, Philotas' sister, was the most heavenly creation in her brother's opinion. Some four years her senior, Parmenion's oldest son was obsessed with his sibling from the moment he saw her for the first time as a crying baby. He was always there for her teaching how to walk, run, and even fight with her tiny fists. When he learned that she was betrothed at the young age to some unknown pretty boy, he was devastated and resentful that nobody asked him. He hated the boy without ever seeing him. And when some years later that very boy came to live at their estate because the boy's mother died and his father was often away on king's business, Philotas hatred grew exponentially. First, the boy was indeed very beautiful even at his young age but more importantly, his darling sister fell head over the heels for the boy. She didn't want to play with Philotas or her other brothers any longer, she only wanted to play with her future fiancé, Hephaistion.

Philotas' mother too, tried to be a mother to the boy and it only further fueled Philotas' resentment. Hephaistion, however, was rather distant towards Larisa though always polite and attentive. The fact should have gladdened Philotas' heart but it had an opposite effect, how dared that useless nobody ignore his sister's attention! Instead of feeling chosen and blessed, at best he showed tolerance towards the girl who tried to follow him everywhere.

"Don't worry, my dear sister, I will always be there for you," whispered Philotas bending over the sleeping form of his sister. He softly kissed her exposed shoulder and gently rearranged her blond locks. He looked tenderly at the young girl who was fast asleep in the arms of Morpheus and wished that she was his future bride and not some unknown woman he could never love as he loved his sister.

"I will never allow Hephaistion to touch you," he fiercely whispered, "to do to you all those things, to be rough with you, to use you in such debasing ways," Philotas' wild imagination transplanted Larisa to the Pella's whore houses and he shuddered remembering how women were treated there, how he himself treated women there. "Never, I promise, never! Nobody ever is going to treat you in such a way, you should be worshipped, like Aphrodite; I will make men fall at your feet and compete for the honor of kissing the ground where you stepped." Philotas vehemently whispered with an overblown confidence of spoilt teenager.

He sat for some time at his sister's bed, giving oaths and promises, pledging his whole existence for the benefit of his beloved sister; for surely, he thought, nothing could stand in the way of his sister happiness. At last, feeling too tired and not wishing to fall asleep and be found at his sister's bed in the morning, Philotas crawled back to his rooms. There, indeed, some unnamed girl waited for him but he didn't have strength to move a finder. Without much complains he succumbed to the girl ministration and fell asleep dreaming about his sister soft and compliant body.

He woke up because somebody unceremoniously shook him and pleaded to open his eyes. Recognizing his younger brother's voice, he rudely pushed the offender away and yelled, "What do you want, Nicanor? Leave me alone!"

"You have to wake up, Philotas, please," begged the younger boy, "mother sent me. Larisa won't listen to anybody, she is crying since morning and nothing can calm her down."

Hearing his sister's name, Philotas sharply sat in the bed and looked with bleary eyes at Nicanor, "Why Larisa is crying? Who dared to offend her?"

"Nobody offended her, it is Hephaistion."

"I will kill the bastard," roared Philotas and jumping from the bed, snatched the freshly laundered chiton from the hands of the slave boy who hastily retreated to the safe distance.

"You don't understand," Nicanor tried to explain, "Hephaistion didn't do anything to Larisa, "well, it's not what you think. "

"Then what it is?" snapped Philotas. "Stop mumbling and tell me what happened."

"His father, Amyntor, came in the middle of the night, and took him away, I don't know why. Mother didn't say anything. When Larisa found out in the morning, she was very upset and when mother told she didn't know when and whether Hephaistion would ever return, Larisa started to cry and she doesn't stop. She cries as if somebody killed him before her own eyes. We can't make her stop. Maybe she would listen to you."

"Of course she will," not doubting his conviction for a moment stated Philotas, "that scoundrel doesn't deserve our sister."

"Well, it's not his fault, his father…" Nicanor tried to explain.

Philotas didn't listen. Finishing his dressing, he rushed to Larisa's room where he found his mother, his younger brother Hector and the whole slew of slaves and servants trying to console his heart broken sister. Seeing Philotas, Larisa run into her brother's embrace, "Oh, Philotas, Philotas, he left me, please, please, I beg you, please bring him back."

"Shhh, my dear, it will be all right," Philotas embraced his sister and pressed her trembling body to his. "Your brother loves you dearly and will make everything all right, I promise, I promise, you will see, everything is going to be fine."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N – sorry for not updating for quite some time and this is a rather short chapter. I have been really busy with RL challenges and October being a month when I have to write a number of one-offs, I decided to post what I wrote so far. The update will follow in November, hopefully.

_Please enjoy this instalment and let me know what you think. Your comments are greatly appreciated._

_ O_

_348 BC, early spring_

Amyntor regretted the lack of time for proper preparation for his mission but there was nothing he could do. Still, considering the circumstances, everything went rather smoothly – his quarrel with Philip, swift journey to Pella to retrieve Hephaistion and then his passage to the camp of Mazaeus. The Persian satrap was surprised to hear what Amyntor had to say and offer but it didn't impede him from welcoming general and entertaining him lavishly, despite the camp conditions.

Amyntor and his son were treated as honored guests and Mazaeus promised the general to pass his sentiments to the Great King. The satrap didn't hide the fact that he expected the most favorable response from Artaxerxes. Meantime, Amyntor took an opportunity to participate in military actions. As expected, Mentor was coming from Egypt with some four thousands highly trained Greek mercenaries to join forces with Sidonian king Tennes. In Amyntor's opinion, which was shared by Belysis, the satrap of Syria, the best course of action was to oppose the merge of the two forces and try to beat them separately. Mazaeus, however, ignored this prudent advice, and spent his time entertaining different guests, hunting and only occasionally surveying the troops under his command.

When the battle at last was given, combined forces of Mentor and Tennes soundly defeated Mazaeus. Belysis fumed because his advice was ignored and threatened to write to the Great King accusing Mazaeus of incompetence. Amyntor was more cautious, he could ill afford to alienate Mazaeus, who was considered a far more powerful satrap than Belysis and had an overall command.

Mazaeus' troops regrouped; despite the defeat, commander's mood seemed to be high and he showed little concern that the Great King might be disappointed in his actions. Some skirmishes still persisted, more so from the Persian side and Amyntor noted that the main purpose seemed to gain information and little was done to contain the damage. Even more disturbingly, Mazaeus hardly paid any attention to the news that Mentor and Tennes attracted more and more followers to their side.

One evening, when Mazaeus' top military commanders and other guests started to leave their leader's tent one by one to retire for the night, the satrap motioned to Amyntor to approach and said with a smile, "I have good news to share with you. Wait till I say goodbye to everyone else and we'll talk."

Amyntor nodded in agreement and accepted another cup of wine from a servant. He watched Mazaeus to play a perfect host and not for the first time admired satrap's diplomatic skills. If only they had been matched by the equally sharp military acumen! The man had a unique ability to impose his iron will in the most charming manner. From his first days in the Mazaeus' camp Amyntor was impressed how his new temporary benefactor managed to hold grasp over the multitude of commanders, courtiers and other officials who were, in some cases, his equal in the complex hierarchy of the Persian court. There was no doubt that king Artaxerxes hold Mazaeus in the highest regard and if rumours were true, he was also a darling of the most powerful person at the Great King's court – the famous and much feared vizier Bagoas.

Amyntor judged Mazaeus to be of the same age as himself, maybe a little younger. He had typical Persian looks - dark curly hair, always immaculately trimmed and cared for, fashionable beard and dark brown, almost black eyes. He was nicely built and it was evident from his physic that he took pains to maintain what the gods given him at birth. He was avid and skilful rider, handled different weapons well and despite being bettered by Memnon in battle, displayed sufficient personal courage to be regarded by his peers and subordinates with respect. Always in a good mood, even under the duress, he possessed admirable leadership skills preferring reasoning to ordering. Yet, it was obvious that he expected to be obeyed and when anybody tried to challenge his authority or question his decisions, he displayed firmness of character and the metal notes in his voice showed that he wouldn't tolerate any subordination. Amyntor never saw anybody daring to object to satrap's final decisions and he could only guess that it was based on the knowledge, either indirect or witnessed, of how badly such insubordination ended up in the past.

"You would be pleased to hear you are going to meet the Great King himself in a very near future," started Mazaeus with a smile when the two men were left alone. "I received a word that Artaxerxes wishes to honor you with granting a personal audience." The satrap watched his guest intently while delivering the news. He was pleased with reaction when he saw the eyes of the Macedonian general lit with appreciation and excitement.

"Am I to travel to Susa to meet the Great King Artaxerxes?" asked Amyntor eagerly.

"No. The occasion requires no travel on your part," evenly said Mazaeus continuing to watch his guest.

"No travel on my part….," echoed the Macedonian general. "It means King Artaxerxes….but of course, how could I be so blind!"

"Indeed," smiled the satrap and took a small sip from his cup.

Amyntor groaned and looked apologetically at Mazaeus. "Some politician!" he reproached himself silently. Mazaeus wasn't stupid or careless at all in allowing Mentor and Tennes to join forces and then to be defeated. It was all prearranged and preapproved beforehand, to let all the discontent and rebellious vassals to reveal themselves and concentrate in one spot. Mazaeus troops were bait that allowed the main body of the huge Persian army to be collected and then arrive in full force under the command of the king himself. Instead of chasing each malcontent individually all over the huge empire, Mazaeus and Artaxerxes skillfully manoeuvred them into one meeting place.

"At least I am in a rather respectful company," Amyntor tried to save face, "I am not the only one who couldn't see through your clever plan."

"And it was the whole point," chuckled Mazaeus. "I am happy that my little ruse played out so well. But you have nothing to worry; your reputation didn't suffer as a result. "

"I hope so," said Amyntor with evident relief. "Will you be the one who introduces me to the Great King?"

"I don't know. This is something for the King of Kings to decide. But don't worry, even if I won't be there, I will teach you how to behave in order to give the best impression. I am as interested in your successful acceptance as you are, because by suggesting your services to the Great King, I put my reputation at stake too. If you ever to betray your new sovereign, it will be remembered that I was the one who vouched for you."

"Why did you vouch for me?" with sincere interest asked Amyntor.

"I believe that you can be a good asset to the Great King and provide invaluable information as to what expect from your king Philip."

"He is no longer my king," reminded Amyntor.

"Correct. But if the rumours are true, there are few people who know Philip as well as you do."

"I doubt you rely on rumors much."

"I took pains to verify those rumors," Mazaeus looked with confidence at his guest. "Not everybody at Great King's court consider Philip a serious threat. I do and it is my most sacred duty as a subject to make the king aware of this potential danger. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course. And I truly believe I can be of great service in this matter," Amyntor hurried to assure his host.

"I choose to believe the sincerity of your intentions but I wonder – did you consider all the risks?"

Amyntor knew that Mazaeus was testing him; it wasn't for the first time and Macedonian general had no doubt that the satrap took a certain degree of risk by recommending him to Artaxerxes. There were advantages too but suddenly Amyntor became apprehensive of Mazaeus' true intentions. Was it simply to gain more favor from Artaxerxes or the clever satrap saw through his, Amyntor's, disguise and suspected from the very beginning that Macedonian general never betrayed his king? There was no way of truly knowing what was going in the Mazaeus' head, and Amyntor had no choice but try to convince the courtier in sincerity of his intentions.

"Such as that I am not only betraying my king but also my country and my compatriots?"

"Yes."

"It didn't deter many other people before me."

"True. But you didn't seem the type," Mazaeus pressed on.

"Then, am I the type to swallow disrespect from my king? As for my fellow generals, they are only too happy to have one less rival for the king's attention, and all the others, who really cares? They will have other commanders to bark orders to them."

"So, what would you do if Artaxerxes doesn't award you all your heart desires?"

"First, I have to prove my worth to the Great King, only then can I expect anything in return. When that day comes, I feel confident that King of Kings' benevolence will be sufficient. Given the chance, both I and my son will serve truthfully and never look back."

"I hope so. Since your wife died, you never remarried," Mazaeus showed how well informed he was, "You asked King Philip to allow you to marry his sister-in-law. Are you looking into making as ambitious marriage at the Persian court?"

"It wasn't my ambition that made me to ask for Cynane's hand, I wanted to know how much Philip trusted me. Besides, Cynane is very nice to be looked upon."

"I see. Trust me, there is no lack of beautiful women at the Persian court. Besides, it will tie you more firmly to your new country and will give you an opportunity to produce devoted warriors to serve in the king's army."

"I will gladly do that but rest assured my son Hephaistion will be raised in similar manner."

"Ah, Hephaistion. Very clever lad, indeed. I recently overheard him conversing in a very good Persian, given his short time here. He may be more suited to serve at the Great King court not in his army. I can put forward a word for him with Bagoas."

"I prefer my eldest son to be raised as a warrior."

"I must warn you, Amyntor, don't repeat the same mistake here as you did in Macedon. It may cost you even more dearly."

"What mistake?"

"It is not about what you want. It's about what your king wants."

"I am sure King Artaxerxes would have nothing against Hephaistion joining his army when he is old enough."

"Or he would prefer a very good looking eunuch to serve him in different capacities."

"What do you mean?" paled Amyntor.

"You can't be blind not to notice that Ahuramazda gave your son exceptional looks. Our Great Kings like to surround themselves with beauty. Your son good looks will be wasted in the army."

"I won't allow my son to be mutilated."

"It is not a mutilation," calmly stated Mazaeus. "Besides, many noble families feel honoured if their child chosen by the King himself. Many even send their sons to court at the very young age hoping for such an opportunity."

"Did you send your children to such a fate?" asked Amyntor but instantly regretted the question.

"I did not," said Mazaeus, "however, I don't need to prove my allegiance to the King, you do."

"I am sure there are many other ways…"

"True. But this is one of the surest."

"He is my only son."

"But by marrying a Persian noblewoman, you can have many more. It will immensely please the Great King if you leave it up to him to decide your son's future. I suggest you take your son with you when you're summoned to attend the Great King."

"And if I don't?"

Mazaeus shrugged his shoulders, "It's up to you to follow my advice or disregard it. But if you're so avert to the idea, I suggest you send your son away. I am not the only one who has eyes and noticed your son's good looks."

"I have nowhere to send him," admitted Amyntor, "this is why I brought him with me. You mentioned that your sons almost the same age as my Hephaistion. Can he be send to your estate to be brought up together with them?"

"And you will trust me not to send him to Artaxerxes' harem?"

Amyntor shivered at the thought. "I will trust you if you promise not to."

"I can't give you my word, so I suggest you keep your son close and take your chances. I also suggest you think about it. It may be not the future you, Macedonians, contemplate for your children, but you should stop thinking about Macedonian ways and embrace our way of living. That is, of course, if you want to succeed here and not end up being trumped over."

"I am sure there are many ways to succeed."

"May be. I don't want to end this conversation on a sour note. Take this as a friendly advice and should you change your mind….."

"I won't but I am grateful for your honesty. And your hospitality, which I don't want to overstay. If you give me your permission to retire."

"Of course. It has been a long day and I am sure I gave you enough to think about. I wish you a peaceful night," friendly enough said Mazaeus and stood up.

Amyntor hurriedly followed his example and thanking profusely his host, worriedly retired to his tent.


End file.
